


Avoiding Punishment

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Your crush with Captain Levi urges you to take one of his most prized possessions, the white ribbon that runs through his family.After everyone in the 104th Training Corps is forced to clean every inch of the castle where Levi's office is, you're forced to turn in the ribbon, trying to avoid being caught in the act.But, what would happen if Levi caught you?Do you think you could handle his punishment or will you be able to avoid it?





	

*(First Names)’s POV*

 

I couldn’t believe I was in this situation! I groaned internally as I crept out of the female barracks as quietly as I could. Sasha and Connie thought it would be a good idea to tell Captain Levi that I had taken the white ribbon that ran through his family after he blew up and demanded that everyone clean every inch of this stupid castle we used. Everyone knew that I had a crush on Captain Levi, even if he was shorter than the guys I usually dated.

I made my way to the door of the barracks that led to the outside. If this door squeaked in the slightest, it would wake up Hanji and I would have to listen to her rantings about titans. Slowly, I opened the door and made it outside. I shivered as the wind picked up, me dressed only in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

I darted from the barracks to a tree, hiding myself in the shade of the tree. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Crap… It was the Military Police doing night patrols! I climbed into the tree and hide amongst the branches, my (h/c) hair fell around my face, making it harder for me to see the Military Police. Once they passed, I dropped from the branches and on to the ground, immediately ducking into the shade of the barn.

The horses neighed as they caught sight of me, spooked only for a second. I sighed as I held his white ribbon closer to my chest. All I needed to do was make it to the castle and into his office. I ran to the castle, my freezing body pressed against the colder stone. I looked around, seeing no one, and ran inside.

I wandered through the hallways quietly, looking for Levi’s office. Finally, after walking around for close to thirty minutes, I found it. I quickly slipped in and placed the white ribbon on his desk, not knowing I had a pair of steel eyes watching my every move.

I exited the office, feeling a weight lift off my shoulders and I let out a breath of relief. Well, that was until a hand grabbed my wrist, making me tense and shiver in shock. I looked over my shoulder and saw a pair of steel eyes glaring at me.

“Just what the hell were you doing in my office, brat?” It was Levi.

“C-captain Levi… I-I was just… Um…” I stuttered. Dammit, get it together!

He looked up at me. “Tch. So it was true that you had my white ribbon.”

I looked at the floor. “I don’t know what to say… How did you catch me?” He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his office, pointing to an open door off to the side of the room.

“You should be more aware of your surroundings, cadet. My room is attached to my fucking office.”

My eyes widened. “But, how did you know I was in here?”

“I wanted to see who had the ribbon so I waited. I knew that after having you little shits clean the whole castle, someone would return it tonight and it looks like I caught you.”

He walked over to the door, closing and locking it before walking back to his desk and leaning on it. He motioned to the chair in front of the desk.

“Have a seat, (f/n).”

I hesitated. I didn’t like this. I was going to be punished.

“I’m not asking you, cadet. Hurry up and sit down before I decide to make you clean my office for the next two months.”

Oh hell no. I quickly sat down in the chair and looked up at Levi. He was dressed in black shorts and a white t-shirt. My eyes scanned his body, landing on his steel eyes that glared at me.

“So, why did you take my ribbon, brat?”

I played with my hands as I looked down, needing to avoid that piercing gaze of his.

“Captain Levi, I…”

“You like me, don’t you?” My head shot up, almost giving myself whiplash. I winced at the slight pain, but I was ok.

“How did you know?” I asked quietly.

“Tch. I have fangirls that take stuff all the time, but never that ribbon. How did you know about it?”

“When I was younger, I would see you in the graveyard with the ribbon. It seemed valuable and it was wrong of me to take it from you, Captain Levi. I’m sorry.”

He gave me a smirk as he shook his head. “You’re interesting, you know that, brat?”

My eyes widened at his comment. He reached for the ribbon and picked it up, handling it carefully as if it would break, if it was possible.

“Do you want the ribbon, (f/n)?”

“It’s yours Captain Levi. I could never take it from you.”

He wrapped the ribbon around my hand. “Hold on to it for me then. It’s been in the Ackerman family as long as I could remember.”

I nodded and smiled as I looked at the ribbon on my hand.

“So, does this mean I’m not in trouble?” I smiled cheekily. As soon as I did, I watched Levi’s eyes glaze over. Why did I do that…

“You’re still going to be punished, don’t think you’ll get away with taking my things.” Our eyes flicked over to the window. The sun was beginning to rise.

Levi examined my form before growling as his eyes landed on my feet.

“You left your barracks without shoes on?”

I avoided his question, not wanting to be in more trouble than I already was. For some reason, I was loving this attention, whether it was good or bad. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his room.

“Are you ready for your punishment now, brat?”

 

*Extended Ending*

 

I panted as I ran to the field, stumbling over myself as the pain in my hips shot through my body.

“Cadet, where have you been?” Erwin asked.

“I… Office… Captain Levi…” I stumbled over my words

“She was with me, Commander Erwin,” a deep voice said.

Erwin looked at Levi and sighed. “What have I told you about having the cadets clean before training?”

Levi waved him off.

“She was having trouble cleaning, so I decided to give her a personal lesson or two.”

His steel eyes bore into my (e/c) orbs, warning me not to let a word of last night’s events slip from my lips.

“Well, cadet, it looks like you’re avoiding punishment today. Get out there and train with everyone else.”

I nodded and took off towards the training fields, but not before catching Levi’s eyes again. They demanded that I see him again. I had absolutely no problem with that.


End file.
